<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beach Episode - Avatar- But In lesbian by RosalindaRivera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348719">The Beach Episode - Avatar- But In lesbian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindaRivera/pseuds/RosalindaRivera'>RosalindaRivera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindaRivera/pseuds/RosalindaRivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I suggest you watch the episode "the beach" from Avatar the last Airbender, because it's that episode but narragated through Azulas mind. She has trouble confessing her love to Ty Lee, who loves her back. The both just dreaming from each other at any given opportunity and lastly spoiler!     Ty Lee saving Azula from getting mad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beach Episode - Avatar- But In lesbian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Book 3 :Fire<br/>
Chapter 5: the Beach</p><p>Szene 1<br/>
It's a chill day. The clouds are put just perfectly distanced in the bright blue sky, just to Azulas liking. She always has a plan but this time she does have the plan to not have a plan at all. A good worrier is spontaneous so that they are prepared for every surprise attack coming. Although sometimes, when she was alone in her room, she allowed herself beeing exited going on a vacation with Ty Lee. Azula noticed that all the seriousness from her was a bit too much for Ty Lee but after all the most important thing is the firenation.<br/>
But she couldn't help but feel a little tingly  heat in her chest when she looked at her.  Ty Lee beeing happy for no apparent reason. A quality Azula knew herself lacked of. They were many nights she'd lie awake thinking to herself "Why can't I be happy? I'm never happy! Not even when I fought the Avatar. This one weak second, I thought he was dead. But what did I feel. I should have felt the rage and the joy of winning. Well my plan making Zuko the nations idiot  works. That's fun. But does it make me happy?... But I'm never as  happy as… when I'm with Ty Lee" and that's when she noticed. All alone in her big room. Laying in her big bed starring at the ceiling. Remembering Ty Lee smiling at her. " I am happy when I am around her. Azulas eyes widend. Ty Lee, wow, well yea, I always admired her strength, her adaptivity. These are good qualities for fighting aside me. Oh I just love when she can read my mind. Knowing exactly what she has to do to complete my moves whilst fighting. Wait... I... Love? Do I love Ty Lee? "at that moment there was a knock on the door and Ty Lee's high cheer up voice." Azula come out, (pun intended :&gt;) I want to show you my knew fight trick. ". Azulas heart begann to pump quicker. There was truly  nothing in this world she would have rather done in that moment .</p><p>The growl of the seal that pulles their ship (Zuko and Mai beeing also on board) puts her back to the present. Ty Lee saying" I'm so exited to spend the weekend on ember Island. It's gonna be great to hang out on the Beach and doing nothing."just as Azula thought she was gonna say. But of course her stupid brother has to be the crank." Doing nothing is a waste of time. We're being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child" he even stands up in his rage and leans tensed against the reiling. "Lighten up." Azula said in her anger.~ How could he dare make Ty Lee feeling bad for what she said ~but then she noticed. Normally she wasn't the protective one so she added: "So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone without any one else around. Don't take it personally." Ty Lee beeing the sweet peacemaker that she is, tried to distract Azula from her temper. It is a big character traid of her and sometimes Ty Lee even felt aroused of Azulas strength. Her beeing all serious, so goal oriented. Every move of hers is well planned out everytime. She is the smartest person Ty Lee knows. "Doesn't your family have a house on Amber Island?"  Azulas head turnes to her. ~ In  this bright sun light Ti Lee's face is just remarkable. How the sun collides with her deep brown eyes. And her cute tiny nose. And those lips, that are normally moving, wait a minute she tries to distract me. ~ Oh, how much she wished she could just kiss her right now.<br/>
"We used to come every summer when we were kids." Azula answered. Surpringly there is even a little warmth in her Voice, that no one else gets to hear than Ty Lee standing  diractly near her, beeing grateful for changing the topic. These few days shouldn't be about any politics. "That must' ve been fun." Ty Lee tries to encourage her to talk more about her childhood. A time she rarely speaks of but interests Ty Lee a lot.  Of course she understands. . Beeing an act in a circus wasn't always funny either.<br/>
But Drama queen Zuko cut in "That was a long time ago. </p><p>Szene 2<br/>
As they arrive 2 old twin-ladys welcome them on Ember Island on a tiny dock. Looking at the house, they have to stay in, for the first time Azula worried. ~Ty Lee is used to room service in the palace, how can she have a good time without servants? ~<br/>
With entering their house Azula looked at her to check her facial expression. ~ Will she like it here? ~ But the first thing she does is pointing to a painting of two identical thin women who have their hair up nicely just as Azula does and there are posing in Bikinis. "Who are those beautiful women?" the old Ladys anwer " can't you tell. It's Lo/Li and me" in a Canon. Azula doesn't pay attention to them as they go in the same pose as in the painting. All that matters to her is that Ty Lee finds these women on the painting beautiful. ~Does that mean she likes women too? And they even have the same hairstyle as me. Does that mean she thinks I'm pretty? ~  A little bit of blood rushes too her face thinking of Ty Lee telling her she's beautiful. Her eyes falling on to Ty Lee, her not noticing and running up to a bed to hop on to "Oh, I love this seashell bedspread."<br/>
But of course Mai has to have something against even a bedpread. "Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw all over it."  Well Azula is distracted by Ty Lee lying on the bed. Azula never saw her in one. She couldn't help but think of herselve crawling over her and giving in to Ty Lee's worryless lips. ~No don't, how would I allow getting my feelings in the way of our friendship. This is the only real friendship I have. Ty Lee is the only one I would trust with my Live. I don't want to loose her over stupid feelings. After all how could someone so pure and so full of light and love possibly love a monster. ~<br/>
Not welcoming the bad vibes of Mai the old twins interrupt " We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend. But Ember island is a magical place. Keep an open mind. Give it a chance. And it can help you understand yourselves and each other. The beach has a special way… Of smoothing even the most ragged edges."<br/>
~Wait do they mean me? Do they know?! I can't give it a chance. She's the only one I can't bare too loose. Smoothing the most ragged edges, I'm not ragged and there are no regged edges, what does that even mean? ~ she jawned,~ this is just crazy old Lady talk. ~</p><p> </p><p>Szene 3<br/>
Going on to the beach searching for a place to sunbathe a bit, they can't find a space where all 4 of them could sit together. So Azula, quickminded, steppes into a sandcastle of two annoying kids. ~They can build their stupid Castle somewhere else. ~ Another thing Ty Lee liked about Azula. With her plans always add up. When Azula wants something she gets it. She is so hot fighting for her right. That's why Ty Lee never made a move. ~If she wanted to be with me, she would. Oh just one word and I'd be hers. ~<br/>
Her drooling over Azula was interrupted by a sloppy Boy" Hey, you need some help unpacking? "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>